Tail Over Feet
Tail Over Feet '''is a fanmade special from Fanon Season 3 made by Islam4568''' and Esa6426. In this special, Jeron and Princess Neptuna fall in love with each other after Jeron danced with her one night at a luau. But with the laws of the gods saying mermaid gods and human gods don't belong together, can their friends help these two find a way to be together forever? This episode premiered on December 12, 2019. Plot SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Jervis, Esa, Triton, Mindy, Neptuna, and Jeron were visiting a luau in Goo Lagoon they were invited to by Larry the Lobster. Patrick was trying to drink as many gallons of punch with everyone cheering. Sandy and Jeron were trying to balance spinning plates on their arms to see who can hold them up longer. Mindy sang a few songs, making all the male guests faint. SpongeBob was juggling Krabby Patties and told outrageous jokes. Triton, of course, danced with Esa. Neptuna, seeing them, thought that she'll never find someone for her. Just then, Jeron asked if she can dance with him. She accepted. They danced together all night until it was time to go home. The next day, Neptuna felt strange. Esa examined her and realized that she had the love fever. It's when you fall in love with someone very special. Neptuna realized she was in love with Jeron! Esa panicked. It's against the laws of the gods for mermaid and human gods to be together! Jeron realized the same thing and started panicking with Triton and SpongeBob. Triton then said as long as their parents don't find out, they're safe. So Neptuna and Jeron secretly go to the Atlantis Diner on weekend nights, until Neptune find out. He and Jeron get into an argument, over which Neptune banishes Jeron to Bikini Bottom forever. Jervis and Sandy build a secret tunnel for him, and he goes in it back to Atlantis. Once there, he picks up Neptuna. Esa, Mindy, and Triton tried to stop him, saying he's making a big mistake, but Jeron refuses and even ended his friendship with Triton after saying, For a friend like you, Triton, who needs an enemy? With that, Jeron and a regretful Neptuna left. The couple go to Rock Bottom, a place unknown by gods. But Neptune notices that his daughter is missing, and knows Jeron 'stole' her. He goes to Rock Bottom as Neptuna was about to tell Jeron that she wanted to go home. The king starts a massive fight with Jeron, which Neptuna, her siblings, and Esa try to stop. Neptuna finally stood in the middle of them, and she got hit by their powers. Neptune stops the battle in a fit of guilt, and agrees to let Jeron marry Neptuna, but after around four months, since she must recover. The next day, Jervis reads about the incident and says, "Hope lies in you, Jeron, as Neptuna's future lies ahead, and her death may come." Trivia *This is the second time SpongeBob tries to help two people find a way to be together. First time was in Triton and the Siren. *This episode is nearly similar to Romeo and Juliet, a play written by William Shakespeare. *Lacy the Seahorse, Neptuna's pet seahorse, didn't appear until the second part of the episode when Neptuna was mourning over Jeron's banishment. *To see the sequel, click here. Category:Islam4568 Category:Esa6426 Category:Fanon Season 3